Electronic devices used for rescue missions such as, laptop computers, phones, radios, GPS, portable medical devices, tablets and so forth may require power for performing their intended functions. This may require having to charge electronic equipment at least once a day, or in high-demand electronic devices more than once a day. Such an activity may be difficult in a disaster zone, where infrastructure may be damaged or destroyed. In addition, rescue teams may have to find available power sources to connect to. Lastly, rescue teams may deploy wires in order to be able to charge their electronic devices. However, such an activity may render electronic devices inoperable during charging. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a wireless power transmission system where electronic devices may be powered without requiring extra chargers or plugs, and where the mobility and portability of electronic devices may not be compromised.